deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
__NOWYSIWYG__ When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently and are easy to kill. As you move deeper into the city, however, progressively tougher zombies will appear, easily identifiable by their color and unique, mutated body types. The health points of all infected stated here is only at the best accuracy from the actual health value. There are also several factors, like all kinds of movement (note that movement attracts individual infected) and fighting noise, that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or more exactly, the number of zombies that will spawn nearby, up to eight at once in 2D version, and about 20-30 in 3D, and their moving speed. Important Notes * Your experience (EXP) gain is 150% while you're Nourished, 100% when you're Fine, only 75% while you're Hungry, and only 50% while you're Starving. * All EXP gains shown were tested at Fine nutrition level. * Zombie health and experience values get changed every now and then due to Nerotonin-4 mutations. Take these values as estimates, not facts. * Silent weapons like Melee Weapons are recommended for use, to keep aggro low. * You can find the player movement values to compare to zombie movement values on the page ''here.'' * Experience is given based on damage dealt. If you deal 10% of a zombies health you gain 10% of that zombie's EXP. This can cause minor rounding issues with EXP gain. This happens in multiplayer as well meaning that if a player does the majority of the damage they get a majority of the experience. This also applies to the outpost guard AIs-- for every zombie they damage, a portion of that zombie's EXP will be "given" to the outpost guards once it's finally killed. As with players, the share of EXP the guards receive is proportional to the amount of damage they dealt to a zombie before it was killed. Players looking to rack up lots of EXP should keep this in mind when grinding through an Outpost Attack-- relying too much on the guards for support fire (or grinding a horde within their attacking range) can significantly cut down your EXP gain. Four Stages of Zombie Behavior * Calm state is the state wherein the zombies are walking very slowly and not paying any attention to trespassing survivors. They proceed at their slowest speed and commonly walk in a circle. * Disturbed state is the state wherein the zombies are disturbed because either the player got too close to a zombie, stayed in its line of sight for too long or shot a bullet near one; making them notice the nearby player. They proceed to move on their second slowest speed. * Enraged state is the state wherein the zombies are angered and sprints toward the players. This is caused by taking damage or aggro spiking due to multiple possibilities and causes. They proceed to move on their fastest speed. * Fleeing state is when a zombie is fleeing from the player temporarily because its path is blocked but will, in a matter of seconds, redirect its attention back to the player. Normally the zombie will run backwards in a diagonal line to try to better its position. NOTE: Certain zombies such as the Spiders, Giant Spiders and Bloats only goes through 3 phases: Calm, enraged, and fleeing. These zombies are instantaneously enraged when they notice the survivor. Current Zombie Population This is the second generation of zombies, which were introduced with the change to Unity3D as the primary game engine. Their "ancestors" are the 2D Zombies, which were totally replaced by the new 3D variants. The second generation both surpasses its predecessors both by in quantity and in lethality. The longer time the virus is allowed to remain in the host, the more likely the host will mutate and become more lethal. The following summaries do not discount melee as an efficient form of combat against the undead. What is trying to be stressed is that long-ranged combat is usually the safest alternative, as the claws, blades, and teeth of the undead are not often able to reach the distance of a bullet. It is generally best to attack zombies in groups or to have a varied arsenal. Normal Zombies The regular zombies are the most common kind of enemy that can be found in the city. They pose little to no threat while alone or in small groups. Special Zombies These enemies are more powerful and deadly than the regular zombies. They can make short work of inexperienced survivors, especially in large groups. They start appearing in green zones and their quantity grows when progressing further into the inner city. Mutant Zombies Due to the versatile nature of the N4 virus, unique mutants can be found deep in the city. These zombies are not as common as the other zombies, except for the Red and Black zones, and wield additional abilities that make them even more formidable foes. Mini-bosses Super Mutant Zombies (Bosses) Bosses are rare enemies that can be found in the city. They usually have a considerable amount of health points, and deal significantly higher damage per hit. Notes: *They drop items (weapons and armor) upon death. *Burning bosses reward more experience upon death because they are faster, more resilient to damage, and deal more damage. *Not every boss killed on the same screen/block can be looted, only one or two at a time. *Most bosses are accompanied by lots of aggro spikes, so if you enter an area and suddenly encounter lots of enraged zombies, a boss might be lurking around. Be prepared as you will have a lot of company while fighting a boss. Seasonal Mutant Zombies These are rare zombie mutants that only spawned for a limited period of time in the Inner City, as part of special events. At the present time, there are five mutants of this type; two released for the 2012 Halloween Madness event, two for the 2012 Christmas Chaos event, and one for the 2013 Easter Evisceration event. 2D Beta Era These zombies were available in "Dead Frontier Classic", the original version of Dead Frontier which was fully 2D and based on Adobe flash before the change to Unity3D for better overall performance, more freedom, usage of 3D game content and other advantages. In 2D, you always viewed the game from a Bird's Eye point of view. Tier II - Purple Zombies (Burnt/Charred Zombies) & Crows Purple-grayish zombies and crows will initially appear about 10 blocks away from the outpost in any direction. Even though purple is a very unusual skin color, they are almost always called like that since their skin does in fact have a very subtle magenta tone. During the "Burning Days", a lot of zombies were simply wounded, bound together and burned on large piles which can still be found in the city. Yet a good lot of zombies survived this, only their clothes, human skin and the ropes turned to ashes, while the highly regenerative N4 virus generated a new skin right above the zombies' muscles. At first this skin was blue, then soon it turned purple and stayed that way. Due to these mutations and their history, these zombies are also referred to as "Charred Zombies". These are the zombies from which you loot Charred/Crow blood Samples for Research missions. Tier III - Red Zombies (Mutated Zombies) Red zombies, fat red zombies, and long armed red zombies, all horribly mutated into monsters and with differing features, whether it be a huge gain in muscle or an extension in skeletal structure, are found in stages, meaning they aren't truly one group. They appear about 20 or 30 blocks away from the outpost and are the strongest of all regular zombies. These are the zombies from which you loot Mutant/Adv. Mutant blood Samples for Research missions. Tier IV - Green Zombies (Irradiated Zombies) A few zombies are heavily irradiated versions of their brethren, thus meaning they must have been exposed to radiation of some sort, causing them to glow green. They stick out and can be seen easily, even against the dark horizon. They are the first Infected to appear in the screen. They randomly appear in their weaker brethren's zone or even farther out in the Inner City. All of them possess extraordinary health, strength and speed once angered or sufficiently damaged. All green zombies carry some kind of valuable item, the quality of which depends on the type of monster and area where it was found. Looting this reward, however, is difficult due to the many weaker zombies that always follow these beasts to share in the almost always guaranteed meal after a battle. Green zombies prefer to ambush their prey when they are hiding in buildings to entrap and swarm them with their "minion" zombies, which appear to follow them around, or attract them. Whatever theories say about them, they're still threats. After December 27th 2008, the appearance rate of Green Zombies was increased to counter complaints that looting wasn't fair, and that one should have to earn rarer items by fighting for them. (Note: With the release of missions, some insight was given on green zombies. Green zombies are referred to as "irradiated" - players may be tasked with looting "Irradiated" Blood Samples from green zombies.) Tier V - The Behemoth |} Old Zombies These zombies appeared in the earlier stages of the infection, but vanished from the city after several weeks. Red Zombies These started appearing around 30 screens away from the outpost, currently there are only reports of several kinds of male and fat zombies. They are the "prototype" reds in the game's early stages. |} Category:Gameplay